


Soldier

by galaxtree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/ No Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, The rest aren’t really in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxtree/pseuds/galaxtree
Summary: Lance finds himself contemplating war on the battlefield.-‘Lance let himself dream as yet another life was taken, indego blood coating his trigger. Dream of the day this war would end.’





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blue was out of commission, lying sprawled out across the sand as frantic aliens scurried to and fro. Lance was perched behind Blue’s paw, sniping Galra soldiers from afar. He watched as Yellow collided with a battleship in the sky, creating a fatal fireworks display. 

Lance immediately sprung to action, ushering the blue-skinned, three eyed aliens towards safety. He navigated the narrow huts, searching for remaining survivors as static crackled from his damaged comms and debris painted flaming streaks across the sky. The shifting dunes were infused with the purple and orange blood of the Galra and X’eop alike.

Lance could feel the pressure of the war as dunes were dyed with the blood of the innocent. He wondered if the Galra he had so thoughtlessly shot had a life back home, had love. He wondered how many baby Galra would grow up without a parent, only because their life was taken to spare a killing machine, who mowed them down like their life was but an insignificant piece of lint, brushed off of a jacket.

He wondered and wondered and wondered as he searched through piles of rubble and sifted through crushed dreams. He wept as he found corpse apon corpse, bodies littering the floor, life drained from sunken faces. Lance let himself dream as yet another life was taken, indego blood coating his trigger. Dream of the day he could return home and just do nothing as he slathers his face in green tea and charcoal with Veronica. Dream of the day he could dance around the kitchen with his niece and nephew, not a care in the world. Dream of the day he could sit in silence with his abuela, the clicking of knitting needles the only sound to fill the air. Dream of a time of peace and relaxation, where he could rant to Hunk about how Keith’s mullet was ok, he guessed.

Dream of the day this war would end. 

But it was far from over. 

Lance’s bayard shifted, dual pistols now clutched in each hand as he charged towards the battlefield.

It had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!! plz comment and/or leave kudos (if you wanna) and hmu on my instagram @galaxtree


End file.
